Tornado Pirates
by Poliskwan
Summary: Join the adventures of the Tornado Pirates. A varied crew joined to fight an evil villain that threatens to conquer the Grand Line. There are many well-known characters as well as some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hi there! Welcome to the adventures of the Tornado Pirates. Please, note that I'm not really good at writing in English, so you may find some spelling or grammar mistakes, and I'm sorry about that. I hope to get better in the future. Anyway, feel free to live a review whether you like the story or not (all kinds of reviews are welcome and will help me improve my writing). **Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1. Poliskwan, the defeated warrior**

Poliskwan, didn't arrive to that island on the Grand Line by chance. There was nothing left of the man he used to be. Since he was young he had dreamed of becoming the strongest warrior of the world. That's why he had fought the best fighters one after another, trying to become even stronger.

When he ate that Devil Fruit he thought he would become even stronger, but he was mistaken, because after that he met defeat, a humiliating defeat. Now he was running away from the pain of his injuries and from his shattered dreams. He couldn't become the strongest warrior in the world on his own. He was seeking for help.

Bury was an island famous in all Grand Line for three reasons: the sapphire and diamond mines, the medical knowledge and the great hospitality of its inhabitants. For this reason the towns and villages had been destroyed several times by pirates and all kinds of villains. However the survivors would rebuild the houses and the harbor over and over again, and instead of buying weapons for defense, they would build even more inns for visitors.

Bury was also rich in history. His founder, Arquiloco StormSeeker, was a peculiar merchant. He was a great navigator, able to predict all kind of storms and natural disasters. He arrived at the islands just after a disaster had occurred and he sold his products (mostly food and medical resources) at a high price. When he arrived at Bury, however, he couldn't continue with his business. He felt there was something special within those people, so, instead of tricking them, he gave to the survivors all the resources he had on his ship. Then, he stayed on the island and help with the rebuilding. The people from this island never forgot what Arquiloco did for them, that's why they always received all the visitors with open arms.

Poliskwan had heard the history of this island before, that's why now that he felt so lost, decided to visit Bury. The first thing he saw when he arrived at the harbor was huge statue of a man with the words "Arquiloco, one of us" written on it.

Poliskwan hosted at a small inn in the outskirts of the city. However, he didn't feel comfortable on the company of the other visitors who drank in the dining room, and wasn't interested in the beautiful women who danced and singed there. Instead he decided to walk around the harbor. There were all kinds of men there, most of them asking for money or trying to get warm with a small fire. Poliskwan ignored all of them, until he heard a call:

"Who are you young man? I haven't seen you here before."

The one who had talked was an old man who was sitting near a bonfire along with other four men. In other circumstances Poliskwan wouldn't have bordered to answer, but now he felt alone. He needed to talk with somebody.

"That's a long story" He answered.

"Well, we have plenty of time. Why don't you sit here with us and tell us your story?"

Poliskwan smiled and sat between those unknown men. Then he started talking:

"The first thing I remember is being alone on an island when I was six. I was thinking about what to do with my life. Even though I was young I was very strong, something I have probably inherited from my father. The man who trained me was very severe, and thus, I learned to take care of myself pretty fast. Some years later I felt like living an adventure, so I abandoned that island and head to the sea.

I decided I wanted to become the strongest warrior in the world. To achieve this dream I started travelling from island to island challenging the strongest in each of them. I spent ten years travelling and fighting pirates, marines and bounty hunters. I won most of that battles, but I never killed any of my opponents. That's why some of them are good friends of mine now.

Recently I found one of those Devil Fruits. I had seen others in my travels, but wasn't really interested on them. However, when I saw this Fruit I felt the urge of eating it, so I ate it.

At first I felt stronger, as strong as a marine admiral. But one man was enough to completely defeat me. That's how my dream ended, and now I'm here, feeling alone and without purpose in life."

When he finished talking the man who had invited Poliskwan to join the laughed:

"Once I had a dream also, young man." He said. "When I was young I had tree friends. We all dreamed of living epic adventures on the sea. So, one day we abandoned our work as fisherman and became pirates. When we were together the fourth of us were invincible. For two years we enjoyed the adventures, the treasures and our friendship.

One day one of my friends died, and with him, our dream also died. Because the rest of us didn't have the strength to continue with our travels. We came here, to this island, and buried him. While we were going back to the inn I felt like having a bath on the sea, so I told mi friends to continue without me.

When, some hours later, I got to our room I found something terrible. The marines had prepared an ambush and my friends had been made prisoners. Y saw blood, but I never knew if they were killed or if they are still alive in Impel Down. When left on my own I'm just a coward, and that's why I ended up here, on this harbor, living like a beggar"

The man finished talking, and another one of them started telling his own story, but Poliskwan wasn't listening anymore. He was thinking and planning. Thinking about becoming a pirate, having a big ship and a strong crew, friends who will help him become stronger. That night he stayed with those strangers but he didn't talk anymore, he was just trying to answer the questions that popped inside his head: How many crew members did he need? Where could he find them? Where could he buy a fine pirate ship?

The next morning Poliskwan woke up on the beach near the harbor. He was still thinking about his new plan. He didn't want to be on his own anymore. He had to find friends, but he wanted the best for his crew. However that island was a place as good as any other to start searching for some of them.

He walked around the black streets of the town, watching old ill men and women beg for some money or food, children running, and workers living their homes to spend the day in the depths of the mines. Suddenly he saw a white shine and he started following it. It was a small group of three doctors dressed with white robes, led by a woman with short curly brown hair and a determined expression.

The group of doctors was heading to a place surrounded by a large amount of people. A house had fallen down and a man was trapped under the rubble. Some were trying to get him out, but it was a difficult and heavy task. Poliskwan got close and started helping to. It wasn't difficult for him to move all the rubble with his strong arms. Finally the man was free, and the doctors started to examine him.

"It's too late." Said a voice.

The one who had talked was the doctor with curly hair. Poliskwan was surprised because her words were filled with grief, and when he looked at her she seemed to be about to cry. She may have known the man, but it didn't look like that was the case. It just seemed that she was regretting the loss of one more life.

The woman talked again:

"Come on, we have people waiting"

When they heard this words the other two doctors woke up and followed the woman through the streets. Poliskwan also started to follow them, he wasn't sure about why he was doing that, but there was something special about that woman. He wanted to know more about her.

Some minutes later they entered a dark alley near a pub. There, last night, a fight had taken place. One of the fighters was dead. The other was bleeding and was about to loss consciousness, but was still breathing. The doctors started their work, surrounded by a crowd which started cheering when the man opened his eyes again.

Poliskwan was watching all the scene from the roof of a nearby house. He suddenly realized that there was a woman crying near the dead man body, probably his wife. She took a dagger from the dead man's body and approached to the doctors. Nobody was paying attention to her, and the doctors were too concentrated on their work to notice that something was wrong. The woman raised her hand, ready to strike the doctor with curly hair and kill her.

In that moment Poliskwan jumped from the roof and throw the woman to the ground. She started shouting and tried to get up again, but she was taken down by some city guards. All this noise was enough to drive the attention of the doctors, who quickly understood what had happened. The one with curly hair got up and said:

"Thank you, you save my life"

"You're welcome" –answered Poliskwan.

"My name is Zahe. Who are you?"

"I'm Poliskwan, but some call me Polis. I'm just… a visitor"

He wanted to talk with her more, but the city guards started to ask questions about the incident and they got separated. When Poliskwan could get rid of them, Zahe had already disappeared.

Disappointed que abandoned the alley and started walking across the streets again. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard some unknown voices speaking through an open window:

"Have you seen that on top of the hill? Seems like something is burning"

Poliskwan looked in the direction of the hill and he saw an enormous bonfire. He had a feeling that something terrible was happening there, and that he knew exactly what it was. Concerned, he changed direction (he was heading to the harbor to get a ship) and head to the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The Prohumans**

Not far from there Zahe was in the hospital, talking to some of her workmates. Everything that happened in the city catch by surprise all the doctors and nurses. In general the doctors from Bury well respected everywhere in the island, and nobody dared to attack them.

Zahe kept telling everybody that she was feeling well, and that the incident didn't have any importance, because anything had really happened. While she was listening to her companions tell the story for the eleventh time to a group of apprentices, she started thinking about the mysterious man who had saved her life, Poliskwan. After speaking with the guards she had tried to find him, but he wasn't there. She had to return to the hospital, so she didn't think about him anymore. He was just a traveller, and it was unlikely that she would see him again. However, she was mistaken.

Suddenly a terrible sound echoed through all the hospital. It was the ringing of a brass bell located on the entrance of the hospital. For the workers this sound was the sign that a great danger was about to hit the island, so they all immediately left what they were doing and head to the bell. There they found two women, also doctors, with their white robes full of dirt and blood. When everybody was reunited there they spoke:

"This afternoon pirates have arrived to our island. They say that they have kidnaped some citizens and that they are hiding in the mountains. The worst thing is that some of them are already dead. There are… there are bodies falling down the cliff… they are dismembered". The woman stopped talking, paralyzed by the horror of what she had seen. Her partner continued:

"Some of them are still alive! We need help!"

All the workers started moving immediately. They all knew what they had to do, so they picked up everything they could carry and followed the two women.

At that very moment Poliskwan was heading also for the cliff. After seeing the enormous bonfire he had headed to the hill where it was. However, in his way there he had heard more people talking. They were talking about pirates and about dead bodies falling down the cliff. Poliskwan had an idea about what was going on on that island, but he had to be sure. Thats why he resisted the need he had to go to the bonfire, and he headded to the cliff instead.

There, docked on the shore he saw a ship. It was a beatiful schooner which was swinging with the waves. Poliskwan looked up, to the mast, an there he saw the black flag. Drawn in it there was the figure of a man with a large wound in his chest that reached the head. A human-like figure was coming from the wound, a better man, perhaps. The man was standing on top of a pile of humas corpses.

On the ground, near the cliff, he saw a real pile of human corpses. Poliskwan closed his eyes for a moment. Even for a warrior like him that kind of sight was terrible. Now he knew that the prey he had been searching for was on that island. without looking back he headed to the hill, and ran through the forest until he reached his objective.

Finally he arrived at a clearing. All the trees of the surroudings had been pulled out, and were now feeding an enormous bonfire. Seven men were sitting near the fire, talking, but their words where dificult to hear because of the loud cries that came from a group of around thirty people. They were probably citicens that lived in the outskirts of the city, or workers of the mines. Some of them where bleeding, others had broken arms or legs, and others weren't even moving. Taking into account the corpses that Poliskwan had seen near the ship, probably one hundred of the inhabitants of this island had been kidnaped in one afternoon.

Poliskwan was hiding in the shadows. Slowly he got closer to the seven men that were talkin. He closed his eyes and used his Observation Haki to evaluate the situation while he listened to the conversation.

"We have completed two. Protheros will not believe it." When Poliskwan heard that name he lost his focus for a second. "... one more."

"No" said another "I am tired. They are weak. We have enough. We have too many. The rest go down. They make noise when they fall."

"Well" replied the first one "We can do that. You are the boss Prodromos. Just now. Then no. But now yes. Down they go then."

That slow way of talkin, that deep voices. They were Prohumans, Poliskwan was sure. There were seven of them in the clearing plus Protheros, who shouldn't be far. Three of them raised. They were enormous, nearly four metres of height, and they were stronger and faster than they seemed. Their arms were too long for their bodies and they swang in a strage way while they moved their bodies. They were men killers and soul eaters.

One of them took one of the citicens who was nearby. He was probably dead already, because he didn't move or make any sound. The Prohuman threw the body down the cliff, and, when it reachen the botton it made a terrifying sound. Poliskwan could just imagine the corpse falling on top of the pile he had just seen near the ship. He couldn't hold himself anymore. He had to act.

He wasn't thinking, his training was enough. He intercepted one of the Prohumas who was about to throw another citicen down the cliff. The Prohuman couldn't even react, he just heard a word.

 **"Shigan!"**

Suddenly three little fingers pierced his chest. The hit wasn't deadly, but was enough to make him fall. Poliskwan continued his attack:

" **Ranyaku!"**

This time a kick in the neck ended the Prohumans life. Two more were near. One of them charged with his big shoulder. Poliskwan didn't have time to dodge it, so he tryed to bock it:

" **Tekkai!"**

The Prohuman fell and Polikwan took advantage of that:

" **Rankyaku**!"

He trew a series of kicks to his enemy's belly. That's how the second Prohuman died. The third one doubted. Then he started moving his arms really fast, punching everything. Poliskwan was ready:

" **Kami-e!"**

All the punches missed. Poliskwan was about to deliver a fatal blow, however, his enemy blocked his attach with his arm. The sound of broken bones was heard, and the Prohuman fell to the groud holding his wounded arm. At that moment Poliskwan realised that the four Prohumas which were still sitting near the fire had already stood up and were ready to help his comrades. He realised they were too close to the few citicens who had survived the massacre. It was dangerous for them to fight there. Poliskwan wanted to save as many of them as he could, so he started running:

" **Soru**!"

The four Prohumans stopped moving. For them it was like Poliskwan had just vanished. Suddenly they heard a whisttle. They turn around and they saw the young man on top of a stump mocking at them. All of them started runnig towards the small enemy. Poliskwan started moving and:

" **Rankyaku**!"

The leg pierced through the first Prohuman killing him instantly. The second and the third arrived at the same time with their punches ready. Poliskwan reacted soon enough:

" **Tekkai**!"

He reached out his own arms and stopped the attack, but he had to step back. He didn't fall, but couldn't dodge some hits in the chest and in the face. He had lost his advantage, and now he was sorrounded by the three Prohumans.

The tallest of them tryed to punch Poliskwan from above, while the other two tryed to kick him. Desperate he blocked the kicks with his own, and the punch with his arm. After that he had a moment to rest, and he didn't lose time:

" **Geppo**!"

Poliskwan jumped over the heads of the three Prohumans and then he fell down, with his arms before him:

" **Shigan**!"

He pierced his hole hand through the chest of the nearest Prohuman, who fell to the ground, splashing bool everywhere. When they saw that, his other two enemies started to feel fear. One of them turned around with a strange look on his face. He didn't have time to react:

" **Shigan**!"

Poliskwan pierced both hands through his chest. The last Prohuman was triying to run away, but he catched up with him easily.

" **Soru**!"

Poliskwan kicked him in the head and he fell, probably dead.

Suddenly Poliskwan came back to realty. The fight had ended and now he started feeling the consecuences. The fatigue, the blood that covered his hands, the fear of death, the horror of what he was capable of. He started hearing again the screams of the wounded citicens, the sound of the wind blowing through the forest, and another sound. It was a faltering breath. Poliskwan turned around and he saw the Prohuman with the broken arm, who was still alive and was triying to run away. However, he couldn't even stand up, and he was just crawling slowly. Poliskwan walked towards him and spoke:

"I'm going to kill you now, but first tell me, where is Protheros?"

"No" The Prohuman tried to get back, but he couldn't move "I do not know. He leaves. Comes soon. In the morning. All dead by that time. You too."

"Is that a threat?"

"You are dangerous. For me. For him. He kills you. I die. You too. He is stroger. Stronger than you. Stronger than me. Protheros is the boss. Not me."

"I'm being pacient, I know you can't think very fast, neither talk. Tell me, where did he go? He's not in the ship."

"He finds you. He knows. You are here. He heards rumours. Everybody nows your thing. You are dangerous." The Prohuman started to faint, but he still said two more words "... the town..."

Poliskwan killed the Prohuman before leaving the forest. He was worried. How could Protheros have learned about the Devil Fruit? How did he know about this island? He started running even faster. He had to catch up with Protheros before he arrived to the town. He was capable of destroying everything just to find him. Poliskwan had just faced Protheros once. And he lost.


End file.
